List of episodes of the new edventures of ed edd n eddy
Eds Party A (fake) 74-minute film that starts off the series. Eddy plans and arranges a party that lasts for two days with video games (a complete arcade), music, movies and a small cafe run by Edd and Rolf. *'001': One Ed Trouble!! Story: New residents appear in the Cul-de-Sac . Double-D creates a new Scam with Ed and Eddy, a fight with the name Ed Ball Y (parody of Dragon Ball Z). Ed now is the fighter Oozaru Ed and Eddy now is Son Eddy and their team fights against Kevin-Nator, but Kevin can't fight, and now the Eds have to protect him against it. Scam: A tournament, called Ed Ball Y. *'003': One Ed Help Story: Eddy has trouble thinking of scams lately, so he asks someone for help, and that someone is Kyle, holly's younger brother. Kyle says he needs several things for his plan. Then they create a world where Ed Wars (parody of Star Wars) takes place. Kyle is Kyle Flycouquer (Luke Skywalker), Ed is Ed Nonobi (Obi-Wan Kenobi), Double-D is Edd Solo (Han Solo) and Eddy is Yddy (Yoda). In the space land, they perform a scam similar to certain a movie. Scam:"Space Land", Ed Wars *'004': My Older Brother, Right Ed? Eddy's Older Brother, Leo comes to visit the Cul-de-Sac, during his break from college. Rolf goes crazy with the arrival of Leo, because he thinks Leo wants to steal his chickens, but Leo tells him that he wouldn't lay a hand on them. Kevin is scared of Leo, because he's beaten him up quite a few times. Kevin then challenges Leo, and Ed, Edd and Eddy turn this fight into a scam, called "Mega Fight Crazy Ed Destructive". But Kevin isn't above cheating and using tricks in retaliation to win against Leo. *'005': A New Student in the Eds School Peach Creek Jr. High has a new student, Daniel, who says he lives in the trailer park and becomes friends with The eds, holly, jenny and Kyle. Daniel takes the Eds and their other friends to his trailer in the Trailer Park, then eddy resurrects one of his old plans: Ed Co. again, with Jenny as secretary, and holly and nazz as decorators, jonny and plank charge of mail, taking care of security is ed, formerly rolf and edd is the future planner. Daniel helps Ed Co. making the coffee and helping with all of the tasks. Everything is right, and the Eds are earning 25 cents for each customer, and can buy a Jawbreaker for each of the company's employees. Everything is fine until that Jonny and Plank play out the obligations of Ed Co., forcing Ed, Eddy, Daniel, Kyle and Jonny to look the part. In the end, to Ed and Co. still, as Leo found the paper.Also the kankers try to reack every ones fun so the eds ed eddy daniel kyle and jenny and holly and nazz have a nerf gun battle with tham.After the battle is finshededdy says to daniel dude i think you should think about moving to the cul da sac and daniel says yeh ill talk to my mom first thing in the morning.Daniel moves into peach creek the next day and a new kid moves into the cul da sac named sal who becomes friends with holly the eds and daniel. Category:Fan fiction